Koichi Natsukawa
by gniwek12
Summary: It had been a year since I found out that my husband Koichi was seeing another woman, even before we were married. After finding out, I tried telling myself that it wasn't true, that I am just imagining things. But pretty soon it was obvious I mean we hadn't even been 'together' yet as husband and wife. After Finding out I gave him a choice. End the affair or… End our marriage.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosealie?" He called from the kitchen.

"In the bedroom getting dressed…what's wr….." I didn't get to finish that sentence when I walked into the living room.

"Mother Natsukawa, what brings you by?" I asked seeing Koichi's mom standing in our living room.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Koichi." She said giving me a disapproving look.

She hasn't liked me since I told her I was planning on working even after me and Koichi has kids.

"O…ok, I'll just finish…" I started to say.

"What do you want mother?" Koichi said in an annoyed sounding voice. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Rosalie. We have no secrets."

"No secretes? Really?" she said as a grin spread across her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's just….I got these in the mail yesterday…." She said pulling out photographs and a note. "I was just wondering if he knew anything about it." She said handing them to me.

Koichi walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"What is this?" Koichi asked looking at the photos.

"_Dear Mrs. Natsukawa," _I read.

"_You don't know my name, but I am the mistress of your son Koichi. At least I was. He broke it off last year. I know how badly you want grandchildren and with the way Koichi and Rosealie are going it doesn't look like it will be anytime soon right?_

_Mailed with this letter are pictures of a little boy who is a little over 2 months old. His name is Dillon. He is Koichi's son."_ That is as far as I could read before I collapsed on the couch.

"What?!" Koichi said grabbing the letter as he read…

"_Koichi does not know anything about him. Before I got to tell him I was pregnant with his child he broke off the arrangement we had. I don't want anything from your family, I don't plan on asking for your help. However I did think that you would like to meet your grandson. _

_If so you can call me at the number below and we can set up a time to meet. Please do not tell Koichi. I ruined enough of his marriage already and this is not a lie to try and get him back. _

_I hope to hear from you,_

_Ai"_

"Well she has to be lying; I mean he can't be my son." Koichi said standing up.

"Koichi….I don't think she is lying…look at the picture." I said handing him a photo.

There was no questioning it looking at the photo, that it was his son.

He had the same grey eyes and the same nose and chin.

Dillon was Koichi's son.

Ai's and Koichi's son.

"Wha…this has to be wrong….it just…GAHHH!" Koichi said before throwing his coffee mug against the wall.

"I will leave you two to discuss this." His mother said leaving.

"I already knew…" I said as she turned around, "About the affair…"

"Well now you have something else to discuss." She said leaving.

"Rosealie…" Koichi started to say.

"Koichi, what are you going to do?" I asked looking down at the picture.

"What am I going to do? What do you mean?"

"This is your son Koichi. Are you going to go meet Ai?"

"I don't know…I just don't see how this can be happening." He said running him fingers through his hair.

"Koichi, she was your mistress. You two…"

"That's not what I meant Ro. I mean that we were very careful to avoid this. I just don't…"

"Well, What do you want me to say Koichi?" I said raising my voice and standing up. "You two were sleeping together before and after we were married. I just…" I couldn't take it.

I started crying and walked back into to bedroom slamming the door.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Rosalie…open the door."

I walked over and unlocked the door and went back to putting away clean laundry.

"He's my son Ro, I need to see him." He said looking apologetically at me.

"Then go." I said not looking at him while I put clean laundry away

"Will you come with me?"

"What?"

"He is my son and you are my wife. If I am going to, I want you there with me." He said squeezing my hand.

"I'll go with you."

He went into the other room and called the number and then came back out.

"What did she say?"

"At first she didn't want me to be involved but I told her that he is my son and I have a right to be involved. So we are going to meet up at the park downtown this evening." He said.

"Ok."

"Yea…"

"What?"

"Just nervous thinking about it… I have to get to work, I will pick you up at 4. O and Ro?"

"Yea?"

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Yes, because you know I will be happy to tell everyone my husband was screwing around before we got married and now has a son."

"I love you Rosalie, that was a mistake. One I will never make again."

"Well, that 'mistake' gave you a son." I said walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon I left work and found Koichi waiting for me with the car.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea." I said climbing in.

We drove for about an hour and finally made it to the park.

Koichi stopped the car and turned it off and just stared out the window.

"Koichi?" I said looking in the direction he was.

There she was…Ai, playing with a little boy.

"You ready?"

"I don't know. I mean I know nothing about kids. I don't know anything about being a dad." He said starting to freak out.

I took his hand in mine.

"Koichi, you will make an amazing father, once you hold that little boy for the first time everything will come to you. You will know what to do. But right now all you need to do is to go see him."

"You are right," he said squeezing my hand. "Thank you." He said kissing my forehead.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea…lets go." He said getting out of the car.

We walk up to the bench where Ai is sitting.

"Ai." He said.

"You're here…" she said smiling until she saw me. "And you brought your wife."

"Ai." I said acknowledging her.

"I have to say that I am surprised to see you still together after everything."

"I love Koichi and he made have made a bad decision in the past. We are past that now."

"So this is Dillon…my son?" asked Koichi.

"Yes, I was going to tell you that I was pregnant when I found out…but you insisted on breaking it off."

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

"When my husband found out about us he divorced me. We had a prenuptial agreement, so I didn't get anything except what I brought into the marriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Then when Dillon came I thought that I could handle everything on my own….but I cant."

"You want money to help raise Dillon, I will help with that."

"No…that's not what I want."

"Ok, then what is it you need for us to help with Dillon?" I asked.

She looked at us for a second before saying something.

"Why don't you guys take him for a little bit while I run to the restroom ok?"

"Sure." I said taking ahold of Dillon.

After a few minutes Dillon seemed hungry so we went into his diaper bag. Instead of a snack we found some paperwork with a note.

_Koichi,_

_I am sorry. I realized that I cannot raise Dillon on my own._

_I know that you both will give him the things that he needs that I will never be able to give him, including a loving home._

_Please don't let him forget me._

_Ai_

"What?" Koichi said looking at me.

"Koichi…" I said turning to him handing him the note and paperwork, "She relinquished her rights to us."

We took Dillon home with us that afternoon.

After we got home he started crying.

"Koichi…" I said looking at him.

He just stood there.

I sighed and picked up Dillon and started playing with him.

After a few minutes.

"Koichi, can you take Dillon so I can start making dinner for us." I said handing Dillon to him.

"I…I don't…" he said hesitantly.

"Koichi, he is your son." I said handing Dillon to him

I went into the kitchen to make dinner.

After a few minutes I came out to check on them and what I saw made my heart leap. Koichi was sitting on the couch playing with Dillon with a huge smile on his face.

"I see you two are getting along nicely…" I said smiling at him.

Sure he was his and Ai son but…the look on his face was…I don't know.

It was something new.

Seeing him so happy…it made me sad, to know that I haven't made him that happy, despite all the trying.

"Yea, are you hungry Dillon?"

Dillon smiled and started jumping on Koichi's lap.

"Well, let's go eat." I said picking him up and walking into the kitchen.

"What?" I looked up and Koichi was leaning against the doorframe smiling at me.

"You look happy."

"We need to go shopping tomorrow and get stuff for him." I said as my smile faded.

"Right, well need a lot."

"A crib, highchair, food, clothes, diapers…there is plenty we need to get." I said sitting out dinner on the table and grabbing a bottle for Dillon.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner I was cleaning dishes when Koichi walked into the room.

"Ro?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yea, he is laying in our bed surrounded by pillows."

"Ok."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Really, you don't know?"

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say will ever make this better or change this."

"What am I supposed to tell my parents Koichi? That you were having an affair with your boss's wife? That you have a son with her?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Tell them the truth. There is no other way to explain it."

"I just….why?" I said pouring myself a glass of wine.

"I don't know why Ro, I just…I don't know."

"Why can't we ever just move on…"

"Ro?"

"We have just gotten back to our normal lives after what she tried to pull when you broke it off. I thought we were able to put that all behind us. Now what?" I said looking at him.

"I don't know Rosalie What do you want me to say? I made a mistake and I don't know how else I can show you I am sorry for what I did. I have done everything I can to earn your trust back and I understand if you still don't but for Christ sake Ro…that was a year ago!" He said looking at me.

"I know it was a year ago Koichi…I am the one that confronted you about it so I remember very clearly when it was…" I said sitting down. "I just…I don't know how much more I can take." I said taking a sip of my wine. Getting up and walking out of the room.

A few weeks later I was walking into work...

"Morning Rosalie."

"Morning…what?"

"Is that spit up?"

"What…damnit. I'll be right back." I said walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Ro…what are you doing?"

"Trying to get spit up out of my shirt."

"Spit up?"

"Yea, Dillon decided he would be funny and spit up on me this morning."

"Dillon?"

"Yea."

"Who is Dillon?"

"He's….well…"

"Ro?"

"He's Koichi's son."

"I didn't know you were even pregnant, congratulations."

"I wasn't…I said he was Koichi's son."

"What….that would mean he…."

At that moment my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ro, your parents just called. They are coming over tonight for dinner."

"What?"

"Yea, so I need you to grab some groceries for dinner on your way home."

"Right…ok, I will be home as soon as I'm done."

"Ok, Love you."

"…Love you too." I said hanging up.

"Ro, what is going on?"

"A lot."

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

"You can't…I have to go." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"RO!" She yelled.

I turned around and just let loose.

"You want to know fine! My husband was having an affair with his ex-bosses wife before we got married and it continued until I found out last year and now she comes out of the middle of nowhere and tells Koichi he has a son. She relinquished her rights and my parents are coming over for dinner and I have to figure out how to tell them that. That is what's going on!" I said walking out of the buibuilding to get some air.

I finished work early and went to the grocery store and got stuff to make dinner and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home." I said walking in the door.

"Welcome home." He said grabbing the groceries.

"Where is Dillon?"

"Asleep in his crib." He said putting the groceries away.

"Ok. What time are my parents coming?"

"I don't know. They didn't say what time."

*Ding Dong.*

"Crap they are going to wake Dillon up." He said running to the door.

"Hey Rosalie, how are you?" My mother asked walking into the kitchen.

"Good, how are you and dad doing?"

"Good, we were in town and thought we would stop by and see how you two were doing."

"We are doing good mom." I said grabbing the chopping board up to start chopping onions for dinner.

"So, how is work going Koichi?" my dad asked.

"It's going good." He said handing them both a drink.

"I heard that you got moved to another department and lost your chance at a promotion though."

"Yea." He said taking I drink.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hey dad, can you go into the pantry and grab me a fresh clove of garlic. It will be on the top shelf in a container."

"Sure." He said walking back there.

"Ok, what is going on?" my mom asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"Well…."

Next thing we hear is Dillon Crying.

"I'll go get him." Koichi says walking out of the kitchen.

"Are you sitting for a friend?"

"No." I said turning around and continued chopping.

"Here you go Rosalie." My dad said walking in.

"Thanks. Just sit it on the counter." I said not even looking at him.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Hey Ro, can you come in here for a second." Koichi said.

"Excuse me." I said walking out.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking back into the room.

Koichi was standing there holding Dillon with spit up running down his shirt.

"I'll take him." I said grabbing Dillon a new outfit.

"Go wash up, I will take him out to meet my parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea go." I said changing Dillon's clothes.

"Ro?"

"Yea?" I said not even turning around.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I am sorry my selfishness to get promoted at work was more important than you…I…"

"You should get changed." I said walking out and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad…" I said.

They turned around and didn't even try to hide their surprise.

"Who is that?" my mother asked.

"This is Dillon."

"Wha…how old is he?"

"Almost 3 months" I said looking down at him.

"3 months…but..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" My dad asked.

"The thing is…" I said sitting down on a barstool holding Dillon. "This is Koichi's son."

"I'm sure it is Rosalie, but why didn't you tell us you were pregnant."

"That's not what she meant." Koichi said walking into the kitchen pulling a shirt on.

"What do you mean?"

"This IS my son but…not by Rosalie."

"What?"

"What is he saying Rosalie?" my mom said getting upset.

"Just what he said, he is not my son." I said grabbing a bottle for Dillon

"But that would mean that…"

"Yea,"

"When?"

"Let's go sit down first then we can discuss this." I said walking into the living room.

I sat down with Dillon in the rocker and my parents sat on the couch. Koichi stood behind me.

"When did…"

"The affair started before I met Rosalie." Koichi Said.

"Who?" my dad asked.

"Ai…"

"Ai…you mean you…with…"

"Yes." Koichi said looking away.

"How long?"

"Until a year ago. That is when I found out." I said looking at them.

"And Dillon is hers."

"Yes."

"So why do you have him?"

We told them what had happened with Koichi's mom and what happened at the park.

"Wait, so your mother knows?" my mother said.

"Yes."

Dillon had finally calmed down so I got up and put him in his jumper.

"So what are you going to do?" my dad asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"You can't be serious about raising him?"

"Of course I am." I said.

"But he is not your son. Every time you look at him it will remind you of what he did."

"Yes, Koichi made a mistake, but it is not Dillon's fault. I am not going to give Dillon up over something that he can't control."

"What about Koichi?" My mother asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"I love Koichi, and I am going to stay by him. I have this far and nothing is going to change my mind."

"But Rosalie…"

"I have to go make dinner." I said walking into the kitchen and continued making dinner.

I was dicing the garlic when Koichi came in.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"What your parents said out there…about leaving…"

"Koichi, I love you. I made a vow in front of God and everyone that I would be by your side for better or worse…this is the worse." I said peeling another clove.

"I am sorry about everything."

I didn't even look at him. I walked past him and grabbed a glass and poured myself a drink

"You ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I mean my parents just found out about you and Ai."

"Ro." He said taking the glass from me.

"I need to go change Dillon." I said walking past him.

"Rosalie, we have to talk about this." My mother said.

"What is there to talk about mom?" I asked picking up Dillon and laying him in the floor to change him.

"You are really going to raise another woman's child and have everyone know what Koichi did."

"Yes mom."

"How can you do that, everyone is going to think that…"

"I don't care what people will think mom. I love Koichi and I am going to stand by him with Dillon no matter what."

"But…"

"If this is how the evening is going to be; me arguing with you about this; then you and dad should leave." I said picking Dillon up walking down the hall into his room.

I close the door and hear them talk to Koichi and then leave.

"Rosalie?" He said opening the door.

I was sitting in the rocking chair rocking him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"After what happened in the kitchen I just want to make sure you are ok."

"I am fine Koichi…" I said handing Dillon to him and walking into the kitchen.

"Rosalie, Talk to me. What is going on?"

I grabbed the bottle of wine a poured myself some more.

"What's going on? What's going on is the fact that I had to stand here and tell my parents about Dillon…The fact that I was not enough for you. You had to continue seeing her. I have to live with the whispers from my family and co-workers and everyone now!"

"I know that!" he said raising his voice. "I have to live with it every day too Ro! I have to live with the guilt and you hating me! I lost my chance of getting promoted over some stupid mistake!"

"O god yes…you lost you promotion and job." I said sarcastically. "That is all it was ever about for you! What about the fact that you almost lost me Koichi!"

"Rosalie…" he said walking over.

"Don't touch me…I'm going for a walk." I said grabbing my things and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked around for a bit and ended up going to the usual bar.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked over and saw Kiyoto.

He was the bartender here.

"I needed some fresh air so I took a walk." I said sitting down.

"And you walked all the way here?" he asked giving me my usual drink.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me what happened? That is what a bartender is here for you know?"

Over the past year between coming with co-workers and friends me and Kiyoto have gotten to know each other pretty well.

I would say that we were friends. Not close friends but…friends.

"My parents came by this evening."

"And they drove you to drink?" he said confused.

"No…What happened was…"

I told him what had happened with Dillon and everything that went on that night.

"Well it seems to me that he regrets what he did."

"I know he does but…how can I just forget everything that he did…especially with Dillon now?"

"I don't think you are ever supposed to forget Rosalie…I just think that you are supposed to slowly move it to the back of your mind. I mean, I know with Dillon there now it will be hard. But is it Dillon's fault?"

"Of course not, I don't plan on giving up Dillon."

"Why not?"

"Because he is an innocent little boy."

"So you are willing to raise him even though he is a reminder of your husband's affair?"

"Yes." I said finishing my drink.

"That right there…shows how much you still love your husband and how much you are willing to go through to stay with him."

I sat there and thought about what he had just said.

He was right.

I am willing to do anything to help Koichi…to keep him.

"But how am I supposed to deal with everything that everyone is saying?"

"How do you think Koichi is doing? He has been blackballed from ever getting higher in his career."

"I guess you are right. I just…I don't know."

"Do you want to leave him?"

"No, of course not…I love him."

"So…what don't you know?"

Then it hit me.

"Thanks Kiyoto." I said tossing money on the bar.

"No problem." He said back as I left the bar.

I ran all the way home and rushed in the door.

"Rosalie?" He stood up from the couch. "What's wrong?"

I walked over to him and kissed him.

He just looked at me very confused.

"I realized that…I will do whatever I have to, to be by your side."

"But I thought…"

I put my fingers on his lips to quiet him.

"Never mind what you thought." I said kissing him.

I took his hand and walked back to our bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to see that Koichi was not in bed.

"There, all dry. That's better isn't it."

I walked out into the hall and stood in the doorway of Dillon's room.

Koichi had just changed him and was getting him dressed.

"Shall we go wake mommy up?"

"Mommy is already awake." I said walking into the room.

"O, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope." I said giving him a kiss.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know, maybe something simple."

"Ok, why don't you go relax and let the men make breakfast."

"My men are going to make me dinner, that sounds good." I said. "But I want to help." I said taking Dillon and walking out into the kitchen.

After breakfast we were standing in the kitchen washing dishes while Dillon was in the living room.

"Do you have to go into work today?"

"Yes, I missed yesterday so I need to go in and finish up some work."

"What time do you think you will be home?"

"Not to late maybe about 3."

"Ok. You better go get ready if you want to get home by then."

"Thanks for breakfast." He said kissing me and went to get ready.

I finished the dishes and went to check on Dillon.

He had fallen asleep on the blanket and was taking a nap.

I decided to take this opportunity to work on my laptop and finish the work I missed yesterday.

*Ding Dong*

"Who could that be?" I said walking and answering the door.

"Mom?"

"Rosalie…I wanted to come and apologize about yesterday."

"Come in." I said fallowing her to the living room.

"He is adorable." She said looking at Dillon asleep.

"He is."

"Ok, I'm going to head out. I should be ba…" he stopped when he saw my mother.

"Koichi…I wanted to apologize about the way I acted yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize mother…I didn't expect you to act any differently after hearing everything. I better go." He said giving me a kiss and leaving.

"Bye." I said as he left.

"You two seem to be doing better." She said looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you were about to rip everyone's head off."

"I realized yesterday that I am willing to do anything to keep him. No matter what happened I want to be by his side…good or bad." I said looking down at Dillon.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday Rosalie."

"Don't be mom. I mean that was a lot to hear…I don't know how else you would react to something like that."

"I can see that what I said was wrong. I just don't want you to regret all this later Rosalie and neither does your father."

"I know, but if I do it is my own fault. I love Koichi and Dillon. I woke up this morning and I walked in Dillon's room and…what I saw was a side of Koichi that I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"He was calm, relaxed, happy…he looked like a father. It made me happy. Dillon may not be mine biologically…but after these last few months…I am his mother no matter what anyone says."

"What if she comes back?"

"Ai? She can come back but it wont mean anything."

"What if she wants Dillon back?"

"She signed her rights over…If she wants to see him then me and Koichi can talk about that when and if it gets to that point."

"Ok. Well I better go. Your father is waiting for me in the car."

"He didn't come up?"

"No, he said he didn't want to see Koichi after what he did to you."

"I can understand. Just tell him that I love him."

"I will. I will try and help him understand…even if I don't entirely myself."

"Bye mom." I said giving her a hug as she left.

I closed the door and went back to work on my laptop.

Throughout the day I went from working on my laptop to taking care of Dillon.

I was folding some laundry when Koichi came home.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

"How was mother?"

"She was fine."

"You guys have a good talk."

"Yes. She isn't happy about everything but she is respecting my decisions."

"What about father?"

"Not so much. He was sitting in the care the whole time she was in here."

"O."

"How was work?"

"It was ok. I'm glad to be home." He said kissing me.

"We're glad you are home too."

"Where is Dillon?"

"He is in his crib taking his afternoon nap."

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Maybe 10 minutes. You better not be thinking about waking him up."

"I had something else in mind." He said taking the basket out of my hands and sitting in on the floor.

"Really?" I said.

This is a new side of Koichi that I have never seen….and I like it.

I was in the kitchen making dinner when Koichi walked in with Dillon.

"Did he wake up?"

"No, but it is getting late. If he sleeps any longer he won't sleep tonight."

"He still looks tired." I said looking at him.

Dillon had his head against Koichi's shoulder sucking his thumb.

"I know." He said.

"I'm making a salad and some meatloaf for dinner."

"That sounds good." He said kissing my forehead. "We'll be in the living room." He said yawing.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm fine."

"Go laydown if you need to. I can watch Dillon while I cook."

"No, I got him." He said walking out into the living room.

I finished making dinner and made some smashed carrots for Dillon to try.

I walked into the living room and there they were.

Koichi was laying on the couch asleep and Dillon was laying on his chest sleeping.

I quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture.

"Koichi?" I said picking Dillon up off him.

"Hmm?" he said looking at me.

"Dinner is ready."

"Ok."

We walked into the kitchen and ate dinner and Dillon ate a few bites of his carrots before we gave him a bottle.

I had just put Dillon in his crib and walked into our bedroom.

"Ok thanks." He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"That was Vince."

"Vince?" I asked while rubbing lotion on my legs.

"Our lawyer."

"What did Vince want?"

"I called him actually?"

"About what?" I asked.

"I wanted him to look over the paperwork that we got from Ai and make sure it was authentic."

"What did he say?"

"He said that everything seemed in order."

"So what does that mean? Can she come back at any time and take Dillon away?" I asked worried.

"She has 60 days to change her mind."

"What?"

"But I talked with Vince. He did some digging and with the letter and with the way she is living right now… she doesn't even have a permanent home. She is living in a hotel. If she wanted to get him back we could fight and most likely win."

"So we are ok?"

"Yes, if anything does come up, Vince will call."

"Good." I said climbing under the covers.

"I got to go check on something for work." He said getting up.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I need to do it now. You get some sleep." He said kissing me.

"Ok." I said as he walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A woke up and he still wasn't in bed.

"Koichi?"

I walked out of the room and down the hall.

"I know that Vince…What can we do?"

He was talking with Vince again, I thought everything was ok?

"No, I didn't tell her. Have you found anything…ok." He said hanging up.

He turned around and saw me.

"Ro…" he said looking surprised.

"What is going on Koichi?"

"Nothing."

"Really, is that why you are on the phone with Vince at 3 in the morning?"

"Ro…"

"What is going on?" I said louder than I expected.

That moment Dillon started crying.

"This conversation is not over." I said walking back down the hall into his room.

Later I was sitting rocking Dillon and looking out the window.

"Rosalie?" Koichi said walking into the room.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"What?"

"Is that why you were on the phone with Vince…why you...won't tell me what is going on?" I said standing up.

"Of course not."

"Then talk to me." I said putting Dillon back in his crib.

"I was talking to Vince about Ai, he emailed me back and said that he found her."

"Ok?"

"She has another guy and…"

"So you are upset because she found someone else?"

"No, the guy is rich…if Ai wanted Dillon back he could afford a good lawyer to fight for her."

"So if she comes after Dillon…we could lose him." I said looking at Dillon.

"I am trying everything I can to make sure that won't happen." He said hugging me.

"I know." I said wrapping my arms around his back.

I didn't get much sleep that night.

I ended up in Dillon's room again.

"Rosalie?"

"Hmm?"

I opened my eyes and Koichi was standing in front of me.

I was sitting in the rocker holding Dillon.

"Were you here all night?"

"I guess." I said standing up.

"Everything will be ok."

"I don't want her to take him away."

"She has not tried. She may never want him back Ro."

"I hope you are right."

"Come on. We need to get ready and take him to my mother's so we can get to work on time."

"Right." I said going and getting Dillon ready.

~Later~  
>"Thanks mother for watching him." Koichi said picking Dillon up.<p>

"It's no problem. He is such a sweet baby."

"That he is."

"When are you two going to have a baby of your own?"

"Mother we have had this conversation before."

"I know. I just don't understand why Rosalie won't just stay home with Dillon and not work."

"She is right here. Don't talk about her like she isn't and I have told you before that I love that fact that she wants to work and not just stay at home. She loves her job and I love the passion she has for her job. As for having out own baby, it will happen when it happens."

"Ok."

"Thank you again Mother Natsukawa for watching him."

"Hm." She just turns around and goes back to what she was doing.

We arrive home.

"I don't think you mother likes me." I said to Koichi as I put Dillon in his playpen.

"She does, she just doesn't like the fact that we don't live in the past where women were supposed to stay home with the kids."

"I'm going to go start dinner." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"No, I'm just going to make spaghetti."

"Ok."

*Ring Ring*

His cell phone started to ring.

"This is Natsukawa…yes…No I was going to after dinner…okay bye." He said hanging up.

"Work?"

"No…it was your mother actually."

"My mother, what did she want?"

"I was going to wait until after dinner but…" he said grabbing a large envelope out of his briefcase, "Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

I opened the envelope and Pulled out some paperwork.

"What's this?" I asked looking at them.

"I know, with everything going on with Dillon and tour family and work, nothing has been easy. I know that what I did in the past with Air was a big mistake...but we wouldn't have Dillon if it never happened..."

"Koichi..."

"Just listen...please" He said leading me to the couch. "I love you Rosalie and nothing is going to change that. Dillon may have been a shock for both of us, but these past few weeks have made me even more happy. Seeing you with Dillon, they way you treat him. You treat him like your own even though he isn't."

"Of course I do Koichi, I love him like he is. He is your son and I love seeing how happy you are with him. I have seen a new side of you that I haven't ever seen before."

"I know you love him, that is why..." He said taking the papers. "I talked to Vince. He said that after the 60 days, and if Ai hasn't tried to get Dillon back, that you could adopt Dillon and be his mom. Legally... That is if you want to." He said looking at me.

"Koichi..."

"I know...it is a lot to think about, and if you decide not to I am OK with that. I just think it would be great to be a family. So just hang on to these until you decide." He said handing me the papers. "No matter what you decide Ro, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

He wants me to adopt Dillon?

I do love Dillon...but adoption?

That was going through my head the next couple of days.

"Rosalie, my office!" My boss said.

"Yes." I said going into his office.

"Is everything OK?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"You seem distracted lately. Is e everything OK?"

"Just some personal issues, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I just went over your newest proposal. I have to say, its not your best

work."

"I can redo it, I will do better."

"Its not just your proposal. I have gotten a few calls from clients too."

"What?" I asked worried.

"No, nothing negative. They are worried about you."

"I'm fine sir, really."

"Still...Listen, you have a lot of personal time built up. Why don't you take the week off."

"But sir, I have the construction starting on the new venue tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. Aiba can take it over, go home and relax."

"But..." I said trying to argue.

"Go," he said motioning me toward the door. "Get your stuff and go home Rosalie."

"Yes sir." I said bowing as I left his office.

I went and got my stuff and left for work.

I went to my mother's to pick no Dillon while my dad was working.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here so early?"

"I got the rest of the week off."

"Are you OK? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine mom."

"You look tired."

"I am, I haven't slept that great the last few days."

"Is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine...I think?" I say looking down at Dillon asleep in his playpen.

"What is wrong?"

"I just don't know what to do mom." I said sitting on her couch.

"What happened?"

I proceeded to tell her what has been going on the last few days.

"Wait...he wants you to adopt Dillon?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I mean I love Dillon, that's not the problem."

"OK?"

"I just...what if Ai comes back for him. I mean I don't know what I would do if..." *sigh*

"Well, if you wait until after the..."

"Even after that doesn't mean she won't come back. She could cause a lot of problems for Koichi even then."

"What does Koichi think about that?"

"I don't know, I haven't told him any of this."

"Well, I think." She says picking up Dillon. "You should take this little man home and then speak to Koichi about it when he gets home."

"What about dad, he would not be happy knowing this."

"You just think about what you want to do and talking to Koichi. Let me handle your father."

"Thanks mom."

"Of Course."

I talked with my mother for a little while longer and went home.

I fed Dillon and put him to bed.

I waited up for Koichi to get home.

I was lying on the couch looking at the papers when I heard his keys in the door.

"Rosalie, what are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Is everything ok?" he said hanging is coat up.

"Yes everything is fine. I've just been thinking about everything you have said and talked with my mother when…"

"You talked with your mother?"

"Yes. I went to pick up Dillon and talked to her about it."

"What did she say?"

"I talked to her about how I feel about everything and she said to come talk to you."

"How do you feel about it? I guess I did spring it on you out of nowhere, I should have considered your feelings."

"No, I am glad you think I should adopt him. I am happy about it."

"Ok." He said sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I'm just worried. What if she tries to come back and take him?"

"If you wait until after…"

"Even then it doesn't mean she won't come back and cause trouble for you and Dillon."

"That is true, but no matter what happens, we can get through it together." He said hugging me.

"But…"

"There is nothing she can say that will hurt me. Everyone already knows about me and her, they wouldn't be surprised that we have a son. In fact, most of my work already knows."

"How?"

"I have a picture of Dillon and you as a background on my computer." He said looking away embarresed.

"Really?"

"Yes…no matter what happens with Ai or what you decide we will be a family."

That moment Dillon started crying.

"I'll get him. Why don't you go take a hot bath." He said kissing me on the forehead and going to get him.

I finished taking my bath and went and checked on him and he was in the living room.

He was sitting working on his laptop with Dillon in his lap asleep with a bottle sitting on the table.

"How was your bath?" he asked when he saw me.

"It was nice, he was hungry?"

"Yea, but he is fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"I can take him back to his room." I said walking over.

"No I'm done anyway." He said closing his laptop. "I can take him." He said getting up taking Dillon to his room and laying him in bed.

I watched as he did. He had this smile on his face, he seemed really happy.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"Nothing, I just like seeing that smile on your face."

"Well how about I put a smile on your face." He said kissing me.

I took his hand and led him to our bedroom.

The next few weeks went by fast.

Having Dillon with us has made every day seem better.

I woke up one evening and could smell dinner in the kitchen being cooked.

"Are you feeling better?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said leaning down to play with Dillon in his playpen.

"Good, I made some soup for dinner." He said holding the spoon out. "What do you think?"

I tasted the soup.

"Its amazing, where did you learn to make that soup?"

"Well, my mother wouldn't teach me so…"

"So?"

"I got it from here." He said holding up a cooking magazine.

"really?" I said smiling.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not, I think it is great that you want to help with the cooking." I said kissing him.

He smiled and turned around to finish it.

"Shall we get you in your highchair?" I said picking Dillon up who was almost 5 months old.

We finished eating dinner and Dillon was playing around on the floor and I was laying on Koichi's lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Im ok."

"You feel a little warm Rosalie, maybe you should go to the doctor tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest." I said closing my eyes.

"If you are sure."

"I will be fine Koichi."

"Ok." He said pulling a blanket over me. "You know... Tomorrow is the last day."

"Huh?" I said looking up at him.

"Tomorrow is the 60th day."

"Do you think she will try anything?"

"I don't think so, I mean…she might considering it is her last day."

At that moment we heard the doorbell.

We looked at each other and Koichi got up and opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Koichi Natsukawa?"

"Yes."

"We need you to come with us?"

"What, why?"

I picking up Dillon and walked over to see Police standing at the door.

"Is that Dillon?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Thank you, I will need him to go with us as well."

They grabbed Dillon out of my arms as he screamed.

"Wait what is going on?"

"Are you Rosalie Natsukawa?"

"Yes."

"You are both under arrest for the kidnapping of Dillon Natsukawa."


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting in a separate interrogation room than Koichi.

"Now tell me again how you and your husband got Dillon?" asked the officer.

"I have told you I don't know how many times over the past 3 hours. Koichi's mother came over with a letter from Ai, Dillon's mother, saying she had a son and wanted her to meet him. Koichi called her and set up a time to meet her which was in the evening and we went and met her at Little Lake Park. She proceeded to tell us what happened to her. Then Koichi asked her what she wanted and she said she would be right back and left. At that point Dillon was getting fussy, so I went into his diaper bag and found a note and paperwork saying she relinquished her rights. So we took him home with us."

"And do you have any proof?"

"We have my mother-in-law who saw the letter. My husband has the paperwork in his office somewhere."

"Anything else?"

"No, that is all I know for the hundrenth time." I said getting irritated.

"We just want to make sure we get your story right."

"Its not a story, its the truth." I said with my elbows on turntable and my head in my hands.

"Are you OK Mrs. Natsukawa?" Asked the other officer.

"Yes. Can I get some water?" I asked looking at them trying to focus.

"We will be back with your water."One said as they left.

A few minutes later the door opened and Koichi walked through the door.

"Koichi!" I said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Are you ok?" He said looking at me.

"Yes, they just keep asking me the same questions over and over again."

"Here is your water." Said the officer coking back in the room. "Now that we got both of your stories straight, have a seat Mr. Natsukawa."

Koichi took a seat next to me.

"OK so let me get get this straight. You mother came over with a letter from Dillons mother and from that you got be number."

"Yes, so I called her and set up a time to meet with her and meet Dillon." Koichi said.

"And you went with him, correct."

"Yes." I said taking a drink.

"And you said the only proof that you have is your mother-in-law's statement and the paperwork and letter that he has at home."

"Yes."

"I believe they have told you everything they know." Said Vince as he walked in the door.

"And you are?" Asked one of the officers.

"Vince Otsuko, I'm the Natsukawa's lawyer."

"Did you bring the papers?" Koichi asked.

"Yes," he said pulling papers out of his bag. "This here is the letter that Dillon's mother wrote to Koichi's mother and here is the letter and paperwork saying she relinquished her rights."

"OK." Said an officer as he was looking at them.

"Also, here is a recording of me talking with her about my clients raising Dillon. I am sure that is more then enough. Let's go." Vince said opening the door for us.

After we talked with Vince about what was going on.

"So what is going to happen now?" Koichi asked.

"Well, they will bring her in and talk to her."

"What about Dillon?" I asked.

"He is staying with Ai's aunt until everything is settled."

"Why would she do this now?" Koichi asked.

"I was looking into that," he said opening his laptop and showing it to Koichi. "It turns out, according to this paperwork, that your parents left a large sum of money to your first born."

"Yes, i know about that. According to them, my first born child will get $50,000 toward college. But it cannot be touched until his 18th birthday." Said Koichi.

"That is true, unless you and Ai arent togther. Look." I said turning the laptop toward Koichi.

"The $50,000 is not to be acessed until the child is 18. However if the chld's mother and father are not together. The mother is allowed acess to help pay for the expenses for the child. Such as clothes, food, tution for school, etc." Koichi read.

"So thats what she is after."

"I gave the police a copy of this so that they know."

"So now what do we need to do to get Dillon back?"

"Well, Koichi will need to go to family court with all of this and i think that with everything you have, you will get him back."

"Thank you Vince." Koichi said.

"Its my job Koichi. I will call you anything comes up."

"Thank you." I said closing the door as he left. "I better get started on dinner." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Rosalie...are you ok?" Koichi asked following me into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I just want to make dinner." I said getting ingredients from the fridge.

"Ro…" He said walking over to me and taking the stuff out of my hands. "Talk to me."

"Koichi…what are we going to do?" I said looking at him. "What if she takes him back?"

"That won't happen, you heard what Vince said. After waiting until today and with her just wanting the money from my parents…don't worry. If somehow she does, I will do everything in my power to get him back." He said hugging me.

The next day I was waiting for Koichi to come home from family court.

I didn't go because I had a new client at work that insisted on starting construction today.

I heard the keys in the door.

"Rosalie?" I heard Koichi say.

I turned around and he was standing there in the living room.

"What happened, what did they say?" I asked looking at him.

"They said that they will talk with everyone and then go over all the evidence and will let us know." He said sitting on the couch.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. A few days, months. I don't know." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Everything will be ok Koichi."

"I know."

"Like you said before, we can get through it together."

I reached behind the couch and grabbed something.

"Here." I said handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it. I will go get us some tea." I said walking into the kitchen.

I was getting the tea ready when he walked back in.

"Rosalie, this is the adoption paperwork." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I know, I was at work today and I have a picture of you and Dillon on my desk. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted him to be our son…I mean he is your son but I want him to be OUR son."

"Rosalie…" he said walking over and kissing me. "You are an amazing woman."

"Koichi…"

"No you are. Staying with me after everything that happened and now agreeing to adopt a boy and raising him as your own…I think I just fell in love with you all over again." He said kissing me passionately.

"What about the tea?" I asked in between kisses.

"Tea can wait."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning and Koichi was not in bed.

I walked into the living room and he was walking around talking on the phone.

"Yes…ok. Call me if they say anything." He said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"I just called Vince to see if there was anything else we could do."

"What did he say?"

"Nope, all we can do now is wait for them to make their descision." He said sitting down on the couch.

I went and sat next to him and laid my head on his lap.

"You ok?" he asked feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said closing my eyes.

"You feel a little warm. Did you ever go to the doctor?"

"No."

"Rosalie." He scolded me.

"I haven't had the chance to with everything going on at work and with Dillon I just haven't had the time to Koichi."

"Alright." He said reaching behind the couch and grabbing the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making you an appointment to go see Dr. Ikeda." he said dialing the number.

"Koichi, I don't need to see him I am fine." I said trying to grab the phone.

"No, you have been like this for a while and I want Eito to look at you."

There was no arguing with him at all.

He was on the phone when there was a knock at the door.

I got up and went to answer it.

I opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Koichi." Ai said just walking in.

"You need to leave." I said following behind her as she went into the living room.

"Ok thank." Koichi said hanging up the phone and turning around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She said crossing her arms.

"No we don't, leave."

"Koichi…"

"I am not going to speak with you now leave." He said walking over an opening the door.

"I know you want custody of Dillon."

"And it is obvious you don't since you signed over your rights to use months ago." I said glaring at her.

"You stay out of this." She said turning to me. "If you know that then you know what I do want."

"Money, I offered to help you when I first met Dillon and you said no."

"Because I don't want Dillon, I just want the money."

"That is not how it works Ai."

"Then you won't be getting Dillon." She said as she started walking out the door.

Koichi shut the door as she left and called Vince.

"Vince, she was just here…yes I know that…ok thanks."

"What did he say?"

"To meet him in his office."

"Alright, I will go get ready." I said walking into the bedroom.

"No, you are going to the doctor; I am going to talk to Vince."

"Koichi…"

"Rosalie Asami Natsukawa, you are going to the doctor end of discussion." He said walking back out into the living room.

_Wow my whole name. He doesn't use that unless he is pissed._

I finished getting ready and went out into the living room where Koichi was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to talk to Vince?"

"No, I am taking you to the doctor and then your mother is picking you up." he said starting the car and pulling out of our driveway.

Koichi's POV

I dropped Rosalie off at the doctor's office and went to see Vince.

"Come in." Vince said as I knocked.

"Hey."

"So what is this about her coming to your house?" he said gesturing for me to sit.

"Well, I was on the phone and Rosalie went to answer the door. The next thing I see is Ai in our living room."

"What did she say?"

"She said that we needed to talk."

"About?"

"I didn't give her a chance to say exactly but I think it was about the money."

"Okay." He said writing all this down.

"I told her we had nothing to talk about and she said she knew that we wanted full custody of Dillon. Then Rosalie said that it was obvious she didn't since she signed her rights over."

"Okay, what happened then?"

"Ai turned around and told Rosalie to shut up and looked at me and said that I know what she wants. I told her I offered her money to help with Dillon when I first met him and she refused. She then said that she doesn't want Dillon. She just wanted the money. I told her that is not how it works. She then said that we wouldn't be getting Dillon then and walked out of our apartment."

"And that was it?"

"Yes."

"Where is Rosalie?"

"She had a doctor's appointment."

"Alright, I got all this and I will give a call to their lawyer and the judge to see what this will all mean."

"What do you think will happen?"

"It depends if they believe it or not. If they believe it, it would really help your case obviously."

"And if they don't?"

"Then it will look really bad on your side. Making you look like you are willing to lie to get what you want."

"I have nothing to gain from this whole situation except the chance to raise my son."

"I know, and I agree with you one hundred percent Koichi. But it is just not up to me you know that."

"I know." I said sighing.

We sat and talking for about an hour before I left.

"Thanks for seeing me." I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Of course, if this happens again just call me and let me know."

"I will, see you later." I said leaving his office.

I got home and saw that her mother was still there.

"I'm home." I said walking in the door.

Her mother was in the kitchen making some tea.

"Hello mother." I said walking in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Koichi, she is in the bedroom lying down. I was just making the tea." She said putting a pot of water on the stove.

"Thank you." I said walking back into our room.

I opened the door and saw Rosalie sitting on the bed talking on the phone.

"No I haven't…yes…I got to go." She said hanging up. "Welcome home."

"Who was that?"

"That was work."

"Is everything ok?"

"Here is your tea Rosalie." Said her mother brining in the tea.

"Mom, can you give us a minute."

"Sure, I actually need to go home and tell you father that…"

"Mother!" Rosalie yelled.

Her mother nodded and left the room.

"Rosalie, what is going on? What did Dr. Ikeda say?"

"Well," she said standing up and walking over to the dresser to grab her purse. "He said that what I have been feeling is normal." She said digging around in her purse.

"Normal?"

"Yes." She said turning around. "Here." She said handed me a picture.

I looked at it and couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"Say something." She said looking at me.

"Wh….H…"I couldn't even say one word.

"I know, that is what I did when he told me."

"What does he suggest we do?"

"Surgery since it is still small it will be easier to make sure we get it all."

"Okay, let's go talk to a specialist." I said looking at her.

She had a scared look on her face and was crying.

"Hey, it will be okay." I said wrapping her in hug. "Everything will be okay." I said running her back.

"But…what if something happens and they miss it and…"

"We will figure it out. You will be fine Rosalie, you have to be here when Dillon comes back remember."

I just sat with her on the edge of the bed holding her as she cried.

She finally fell asleep so a laid her on the bed and covered her up.

I went out into the living room and called around to find the best specialist I could find.


	11. Chapter 11

Rosalie's POV

I woke up in bed.

The room was dark outside.

I turned and looked at the clock…7:17pm.

I have been asleep most of the day.

I got out of bed and found Koichi on his laptop.

"Koichi?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Okay." I said sitting down next to him. "What are you looking at?"

"I have been looking for the best neurologist around and I think I have found her."

"Who?"

"Her name is Dr. Anne Kikuchi. She has been a neurosurgeon for almost 15 years."

"What about the cost?"

"Don't worry about that." He said closing the laptop.

"Koichi…"

"Don't worry about what it is going to cost. I will pay anything to save your life."

I smiled at him.

"I called and made an appointment for next week for you to see her."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, I told her what has been going on and everything that Dr. Ikeda said. She said since it was still early there is a good chance she can remove the whole tumor." He said smiling.

"What about after she removes it?"

"We can talk to her all about it when se wee her next week."

"Okay. Has Vince called you at all today?"

"No, I went and talked to him and e said he would call as soon as he has heard anything." He said pulling me into his lap.

After a few minutes I went and started to make dinner for us.

"Need any help?"

"If you want you can start cutting the eggplant."

"…"

I turned to see why he was not saying anything. He was staring at the eggplant with a disgusted look on his face.

"Relax Koichi that is for me. Here." I said handing him the spoon. "Why don't you stir the sauce for our pasta."

He took the spoon and walked over to the stove.

"You do realize that we are going to have trying to get Dillon to eat everything if you don't eat everything." I said smiling at him.

"I know." He said taking the spoon to his lips tasting the sauce.

"How is it?"

"Really good. How did you learn to make this?"

"My mother taught me." I said still cutting the eggplant.

"I will have to thank her." He smiled.

Koichi's POV

I woke up the next morning before Rosalie and I called my work and told them I needed some time off. Thankfully after everything that had happened with Ai, I managed to work a lot and aquire a lot of personal time.

"Ok thanks…I will. Thank you." I said hanging up.

"Koichi!"

The next thing I hear is Rosalie screaming.

I ran into the room.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't see." She said crying.

"O kay, calm down."

"You try and calm down when you can't see anything."

"Let's go." I said picking her up and carrying her into the living room.

"What is going on?"

"You stay here I am going to go get dressed and then take you to the emergency room."

"Wait, don't leave me." She said reaching out.

"I'm not. I will just be in the other room for a few minutes." I said letting go of her hand.

I came out a few minutes later and she was up trying to move around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to find the kitchen to get a drink."

"Well, you are in the laundry room Rosalie. Let's go."

We drive to the hospital and waited. After about an hour of waiting they called us back and ran some tests.

"Mrs. Natsukawa."

"Yes?" She said raising her head.

"I'm Dr. Kikuchi, we had an appointment to next week to go over your scan."

"Yes."

"Ok, well I was going to recommend doing some chemotherapy and seeing if that would help. However since you have lost your ability to see I think I need to go in and take it out myself."

"Okay."

"There are some risks. Since it is next to your optic nerve, there is a chance that you may not get your sight back."

"But there is a chance I might."

"Yes."

"Have you done this kind of surgery before?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Natsukawa, I actually did a surgery like this a few months ago."

"Did that patient get her sight back?"

"Unfortunately not. The patient waited to long for the surgery and the cancer took over her optic nerve and she did not regain sight. However ever case of cancer is different, and the fact that you are doing this now instead of later on makes a big difference as well."

"When will I have the surgery?"

"Let me go and talk to the Chief of Surgery first and then I will be back to discuss it more with you. Why don't you just try and relax while I wait for your other tests to come back."

"Okay." She said squeezing my hand.

Dr. Kikuchi left closing the door.

"It will be okay Ro, I promise." I said taking her hand in both of mine.

"But if I don't get my sight back…we might not get Dillon back Koichi."

"Don't think about that right now. Just try and rest some before she gets back okay?" I said squeezing her hand.

I hate that she can't see, but I am glad at the same time because that means she can't see my worried face and tears. She was right though. If she doesn't get her sight back we won't get Dillon back but most of all, if she doesn't get her sight back it is going to be hard on her learning to move around. Then she will have to quit her job too and I know that will be hard on her as well.

After almost 2 hours Dr. Kikuchi walks back in.

"Alright," She said walking in. "I talked with the Chief of Surgery and he gave the okay to go forward with the surgery as soon as you are ready."

"Really?"

"Yes, however we did the results back from your other tests also."

"What did they say?"

"Well, I would say we can go ahead and due the surgery but the results from your bllod work came back and your hcG level was raised."

I looked over at Rosalie who just sat there in silence.

"What does that mean?"

"Can I talk to my husband alone for a few minutes please." Rosalie asked.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Said Dr. Kikuchi.

"What does that mean?"

"Koichi, I can't have the surgery."

"Why not? What did she mean when she was talking about your ghc, hgc…whatever."

"Koichi, she as saying I'm pregnant."

I just sat there in silence.

"Koichi?" she said squeezing my hand.

"So you can't have the surgery."

"Not until after I have the baby or…"

"No, you are not doing that." I said knowing what she trying to say.

"So we wait until after then."

"Yes."

"What about Dillon?"

"It will be fine." I said as Dr. Kikuchi walked back in.

"We ok in here?"

"Yes, we decided to wait until after."

"Okay, since the tumor is growing at a slow pace it should be ok. However you have start noticing other effects as well. Dizziness, balance issues and if you do then come back here and we can see what we can do." She said smiling at us.

"Thank you."

"Now, how about we go and see how your baby is doing?" she said opening the door for us.


	12. Chapter 12

We fallowed Dr. Kikuchi and met with a new doctor who was doing Rosalie's ultrasound.

"Unless something comes up I will see you in a month." Dr. Kikuchi said as she left.

"Okay, Mrs. Natsukawa, just lift your shirt up a little exposing your stomach and I will take a couple photos."

Rosalie just laid on the table staring at the ceiling with tears falling down the side of her face. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Mr. Natsukawa?" said the doctor pointing to the screen.

I just sat there staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I was just showing your husband the babies' heartbeats."

"Wait babies?"

"Heartbeat's?" we both said at the same time.

"Yea, you are having twins. I will go ahead and print out some pictures for you two." She said leaving the room.

I looked over at Rosalie and she was sitting up crying.

"Rosalie."

"We are having twins…" she said crying, "I can't even see them."

I pulled her over into my chest and she cried.

The drive back was silent. Neither of us said a single word.

The next moment Rosalie's phone started to ring.

"Where is it?" she said feeling around for her purse.

"Here." I said answering it and handing it to her.

"Hello?"

"_Rosalie, how are you doing today?"_

"Mom, I…I'm doing fine."

"_Really?"_

"Yes mom. I just went to the doctor to see what they suggest we do."

"_What did they say?"_

"Listen, I will call you back later and tell you ok?"

"_Rosalie…"_

She hung up the phone before she could finish.

"You know we do need to tell her."

"I know, and I will." She said lying back against the seat.

"When we get back you can go relax. I have to call Vince and Update him."

"Wait, what will happen?"

"I honestly don't know Rosalie, but we will figure it out." I said pulling into our driveway.

I helped her inside and into the living room where she laid on the couch.

"I will be in the spare room if you need me." I said kissing her forehead and walking back into the room to call Vince.

"Hey Vince, its Koichi."

"_Koichi, is everything ok?"_

"Actually, a lot has happened." I said as I sighed.

"_What?"_

I went through and told him everything that has happened the last 24 hours since we met.

"Wait, so Rosalie has a tumor in her brain, can't see and pregnant?"

"Yes, and I know with her being sick like that…"

"_It will affect the custody hearing for Dillon."_

"Yea…is there anything we can do?"

"_I will talk to some of my friends and see what they think and I will let you know as soon as I hear back from them. Don't forget that there is a hearing for Dillon on Friday."_

"Shit, I forgot."

"_It's fine."_

"I will be there, I am not so sure about Rosalie though."

"_That is fine. I will call you if I know anything."_

"Thanks." I said hanging up the phone.

"What in the world are you doing?" I said when I came back out to see Rosalie in the kitchen.

"Getting a drink." She said.

"I can…"

"No, let me do it myself." She said with a determined look on her face.

I stood back and watched her. She stood up from the couch turning to the left.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"If you don't want to watch you can leave."

I just stood there watching her and she felt around for the furniture until she made it to the kitchen archway. She made it over to the cabinet and reached up for a glass but knocked the shelf send the glasses falling out of the cabinet. I ran over to her and reached for them before they could fall to the floor.

"Koichi?"

"I'm right here."

"Where are the glasses?"

"Oh, umm…I did the dishes last night and never emptied the dishwasher." I said opening the dishwasher and pretending to grab one. "Here." I said handing it to her.

"Thank you." She grabbed it and grabbed a bottle of juice and started to pour it. She was missing it completely. I moved the glass over and she poured the juice. She stopped put the lid on and put it away. "See I knew I could do it." She said smiling as she walked toward the dining room and sat down.

I put the glasses back in the cabinet and cleaned the juice of the counter and floor.

"You did great Ro. I'm proud of you." I said walking over to her and putting my arm around her kissing the top of her forehead.

"What did Ivan say?"

"He said that he would call a few people and let me know what they say."

"Okay."

"He also reminded me that there is a hearing on Friday."

"I'm going."

"Rosalie, are you sure?"

"Yes, if I don't show up there they will take it as a fact that I can't take care of him."

"Rosalie, you…"

"I know, but if I go at least they will see how bad I am trying to."

"Alright, I will tell Vince."

"Good."

*Knock Knock*

"Who could that be?" Rosalie said.

"I'll get it." I said going to answer the door.

I opened the door to see mother standing there.

"Hello Koichi."

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see how you are doing. I got a call from Vince earlier about how things are going with Ai about Dillon and I got worried."

"Everything is fine."

"Where is Rosalie?" She asked looking around.

"Who is Koichi?" That next moment Rosalie walked out of the dining room along the wall.

"Hello Rosalie."

"M…mother Natsukawa, what brings you by?"

"I thought I would stop by and see how you two are doing with everything going on." She said walking closer. Rosalie didn't move. "Are you okay?" my mother asked standing right in front of her.

"Y…yes." Rosalie said jumping a little after hearing how close she was to her.

"Mother why don't you go take a seat on the couch. I will bring us all some tea."

"Shouldn't Rosalie be bringing the tea?"

"Not right now mother." I said grabbing Rosalie's arm.

Rosalie reaches out and held on to my arm as we walked into the living room.

"Ouch." She said when she ran into the coffee table.

"Carful." I said as she sat down rubbing her calf.

"What is going on?" my mother asked looking between the two of us. "Koichi?"

"Mother Natsukawa…"

"I am asking my son." She said snapping at her.

Rosalie closed her mouth and lowered her head.

"That is it!" I said getting mad. "Why is it you treat Rosalie so bad? What has she done to make you talk to her like that?"

"Koichi…" Rosalie said trying to stop me.

"No, you have no right to talk to her like that mother."

"I would prefer to have this conversation in private Koichi."

"No, you can say whatever you want right now or you can leave."

"Fine, the problem I have with her is that she is not good enough for you."

"Wait, if I am not good enough for Koichi then why did you agree to our marriage?"

"Because I don't go against my husband. He wanted it to happen but I agreed to it."

"Wait, so you have been treating Tanya like that because you don't think she is good enough for me?"

"Koichi…"she started to say.

"No, you are wrong about that. If anyone is not good enough it is me. I am not god enough for Tanya."

"Koichi…"she said putting her hand on my leg.

"No." I said I said standing up. "I have put her through hell the last year because of what I had done. I took advantage of the trust for me. And now when we are finally getting back to normal it all comes crashing down again. If anything she is too good for me. I don't deserve a woman like her, but I am going to everything I can to be a man she deserves."

"Oh Koichi you are being ridiculous." She said rolling her eyes.

"Get out."

"What?" she said looking at me shocked.

"If you are going to disrespect my wife and mother of my children then you can go."

"But she isn't Dillon's mother."

"Just leave." I said walking over and opening the door.

My mother walked up to me.

"Koichi…"

"Leave."

She walked out and I shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie's POV

I heard then front door close and Koichi walking around.

"Koichi?"

"I'm right here." I heard him say as he sat down.

"You are wrong you know."

"What?"

"You are wrong. I am not too good for you."

"Ro..."

"Sure you have done some regretfuk things in the past but everybody does something they regret."

"That is why I said what I said." He said sighing.

I turned to my head confused.

"No matter what I, or anyone had done, you see the best in the person giving them the benefit of the doubt."

"I believe that everyone has done something they regret in the past and if given the chance they would change it."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"Done something you regret?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I regret that I didn't wait."

"What do you mean?"

"I regret that I didn't wait until I got married to have sex."

"Why?"

"The first time should be with the one you are going to spend the rest of your life with. It is a major emotional and physical step in a relationship with the other person."

"Who was it?"

"Who was it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"Genji Higashiyama."

"Wait, your first time was with Genji?"

"Yea, we dated throughout high school and I thought we would be together forever. Then he went off for his soccer."

"Did you two stay in touch?"

"No, he didn't even know I was married until he came back to play for Japan."

*knock knock*

"If that is my mother again..."I heard Koichi say before he answered the door.

"Who is it Koichi?"

"Rosalie?"

"Mom? What are you do long here?"

"I was worried after our phone call this morning."

"Mom..."

"Look at me and tell me you are OK and I will leave it at that."

I looked down towards the floor.

"I can't mom."

"What is going on?"

"Koichi, can you give us a minute?"

"Yea, I'll be in the spare room." He said as I hear his footsteps fading away.

"What is going on?" She said as she sat down next to me.

"Mom…I'm scared." I said starting to cry.

"Why, what is going on?"

I sat there and told her what has been going on between the tears.

"Rosalie…" she said pulling me into her arms as I cried.

"I don't know what to do. We have a hearing on Friday and I can't even see. What if they decide that we can't handle having Dillon because I can't see. Did I make the wrong choice for the surgery? I mean if I did have the surgery…and then the babies…I don't know what to do."

"Mother?" I heard Koichi say.

I didn't even hear him walk back in.

"This is my entire fault. If I would have taken care of Rosalie better then…" He said.

"No Koichi, it is not your fault. Things happen, you had no idea she would get sick and pregnant."

"But if I would have been faithful she would not be worrying about everything."

"Koichi, I can't help but worry. I mean how can I help with Dillon if I can't even make it to the couch without running into the coffee table."

"Ok, you two need to stop with this foolishness." She said then she stood up. "You two will be great parents and you know that. So Rosalie can't see; that could change. If the court cannot see how great of parents you two will make then they are stupid. No matter what happens I know you two will be just fine."

"Your mother is right Rosalie."

"Dad?!" I turned my head toward the direction of the voice.

"You two will be great parents regardless."

"Father…" Koichi started to say.

"You and me need to talk." I heard my dad say before they both walked out.

"Mother?"

"They went out onto the balcony…don't worry, your father has been going over what to say for a while."

Koichi's POV

I followed Rosalie's father out onto the balcony.

"Father I…"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Was my daughter not good enough?"

"Of course not."

"Then why the affair?"

"When I first married Rosalie, the only thing I cared about was my career. After she found out I thought she would leave me but…your daughter showed me forgiveness and was willing to trust me again. I took advantage of your daughter's trust. I can never forgive myself."

"You shouldn't forgive yourself. She should not have forgave you either, but she did. And I do too."

"Sir?" I said looking at him confused.

"Rosalie's mother never told her this but, when we first got married I was the same. I wanted to be at the top of my career just like you. I made questionable choices too. I ended up betraying her mother. It almost cost me my marriage but her mother forgave me. I guess Rosalie takes after her mother. But if you ever hurt my daughter again…"

"I will never hurt her again. I love Rosalie and it nearly killed me. Part of me wished it had."

"Just take care of her and all 3 of my grandkids."

"3 sir?"

"Her mother told me that you were trying to get full custody and have the paperwork saying Ai relinquished her rights approved. That if that happened Rosalie agreed to adopt Dillon."

"She has."

"She has a big heart doesn't she?" He said looking out of the balcony.

"She does, she takes after you I think." I said.

"Me?"

"I don't know any other father, no matter what his past says, would not beat the shit out of me for what I did."

"The only reason I am not is because Rosalie still loves you and needs you."

"I know sir. I am going to help Rosalie any way I can. I will have to live with what I have done for the rest of my life and trying to earn Rosalie's trust and respect back even longer."

"Despite what you have done…you have become a good man Koichi."

"Thank you sir."

"But don't think I won't beat the shit out of you if you hurt her like that again." He said walking back into the house.

"I understand." I said following him inside.

"Everything ok?" Mother asked.

"Let's go." Father said leaving.

"We will visit again soon." Mother said kissing Rosalie's cheek as they left.

"Koichi?" Rosalie said standing up.

"Yes?"

"What did my father want to talk about?"

"Just the past."

"Don't tell me he started yelling at you again."

"No, let's just say we are...ok." I said walking around to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, come on. Let's go start dinner."

"How can I…?"

"I will help you." I said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

After we ate dinner I was washing the dishes when Rosalie made her way into the kitchen.

"Do you want to help?" I asked.

"Sure."

I led her over to the sink and stood behind her.

"I think I can handle the dishes." She said.

"I know." I said laying a kiss on her cheek.

"I know what you are doing." She said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said continuing to kiss down her neck.

The next morning I woke up to pans banging in the kitchen. I looked over and Rosalie was not in bed. I walked into the kitchen and she was picking up the pans.

"You ok?" I asked walking in.

"Koichi, yes just pulled the pan to hard trying to get it out. The rest fell out."

"Watch out!" I said moving her hand. "The burner is on."

"Who am I kidding." She said slouching onto the floor.

"Rosalie…"

"How can I cook breakfast when I can't even see the stove."

*knock knock*

"Who could that be?" I said getting up and answering the door.

"Good Morning Mr. Natsukawa. I am sorry for coming un-announced. Is there by chance I could speak with Rosalie?"

It was her co-worker Shohei Aiba.

"Aiba?" Rosalie said coming out of the kitchen.

"Rosalie, may I come in?" he said looking at me.

I opened the door more for him to come in.

"Aiba, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Your Client that is renovating the hotel, he wants change the whole theme and I do not know what…Rosalie?" he said looking at her.

"I don't know how much help I will be Aiba." She said making over to the couch.

"What is going on?"

"Well…" she said telling him.

"Rosalie, so you can't see. That doesn't mean you can't help, with anything. You have everyone helping you. Besides…you have been working this job for a while and I am sure you have some great memory."

"I can try, what did the client say?" she asked as he sat down.

They proceeded to work and I went to make some tea.

After about 3 hours he finally left.

"Thanks Rosalie, I am sure he will love it." He said packing his things up.

"Just let me know what happens." She said smiling.

"Do you want me to let everyone know about…"

"No I will. I need to call and lead everyone know that I won't be at work for a while."

"If this works, and I know it will, you should come back. You have an amazing talent Rosalie; don't let this hold you back."

"Just let me know what the client says okay?"

"Bye." He said leaving as she closed the door.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"I hope so. I just gave him my opinion of what I think the client would like to see."

"I am sure your opinion helped him a lot. You worked with the client before so you know the client better than him."

"True."

"Shall we finish making breakfast?"

"Yes, I have to call work and let them know what is going on."

"Okay, why don't you go ahead and do that while I make breakfast." I said kissing herncheek,.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie's POV

Thursday morning I was in the living room on the phone with Aiba again. He was still having trouble with a client.

"So they didn't like moving the room to the south end?...what about..."

The next moment Koichi came out of his room and I could hear him coming down the hall.

"Hold on a sec," I told Aiba, "Koichi?"

"Vince called."

"...Aiba...I'll have to call you back." I said hanging up my cell.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"They made a decision. They went us too come down to the court house at 2."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Did Vince say what he think their decision might be?"

"No, but he says the fact that they made a decision already is a good thing."

"I better start getting ready." I said getting up from the couch.

"I will call and let your mother and father know."

"What about your parents?"

"My father is off on a business trip, and after the way that my mother acted last time she was here..." He said letting out a sigh.

"You should still call her. She is still your mother Koichi. Without her we would have not known about Dillon." I said walking into our bedroom.

By the early afternoon we were waiting outside the court room.

"Alright guys, you know how this goes." Vince said talking to us. "Now I don't know what decision they made, but I have done everything I can."

"We know Vince, thank you for everything you have done." I said smiling.

"I see you brought your wife with you."

I know that voice anywhere.

"Good afternoon Ai." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Sure. So Koichi, have you thought about what I said?"

What?

"I already told you no." I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Is that your decision or hers?"

"I assume that you are talking about me."

"Well duh, I am pointing to...wait, you can't see?"

"Wow, aren't you observant." I said sarcastically.

"Wow, this is just great, they have to agree in my favor if you can't see." She said laughing.

"If there is nothing else Ai..." I heard Vince say.

"Right, see you guys in a few."

"What was she talking about Koichi?"

"She called me other day at work. She told me that we could have Dillon if we just gave her the money. I told her no. That money was for Dillon for college."

"We are ready for you."

"Alright, let's go." Vince said.

I stood up and Koichi took my arm and led me into the court room.

We walked into the court room.

The judged entered.

"I have spoken with both parties, and after reviewing all of the paperwork and information that has been brought to my attention I have made a ruling. Mr. And Mrs. Natsukawa, you have shown me the paper work that she had left for you. You lawyer has also provided information from phone calls with Dillon's mother. However, with the update on your wife's condition has raised questions on how she will be able to handle a 1 year old."

"Your honor..." Koichi started.

"Let me finish. As for you, you have shown great compassion in wanting to get your son back. I have a question for you. Why sign your rights over in the first place?"

"Your honor, when I signed my rights over, I thought I didn't have a choice. I had no job, money or steady place to live. I thought it was the best thing for my son. However, when I met my current boyfriend, he is willing to help me raise my son."

"I see, and the accusation of kidnapping?"

"I wanted my son back and I felt like that was then only way. I tried contacting them and seeing if they would let me see him but the refused."

"That is not true!"

"Koichi!" I heard Vince say.

"Alright, I have heard both parties sides again and it has made me feel like in made the right choice. I am awarding full custody to Mr. Natsukawa."

"What?" I heard Ai say.

"Also, the paperwork signing over the rights of the mother for said minor is validated."

"But your honor, what kind of mother can she be, she can't see?"

"That may be true, but I know plenty of mothers that are just fine and they are blind as well. Also, she didn't try to lie ad hide the fact, you on the other hand stood there I lied right to my face. There is no record of you contacting them at all within the 60 days. You said yourself that your current boyfriend was willing to help. What if things don't work out with him? I am not going to consciously put a child in an environment knowing that there is a chance it will not stay stable. I stand by my ruling, the minor will be released into the custody of his father." The judge said banging his gavel.

Koichi's POV

I couldn't believe it, we got custody.

I hugged Vince.

"Thank you man."

"Of course, anytime."

I looked over and saw Rosalie crying.

"He's coming home." I said wrapping my arms around her as she continued to cry.

We went home and got everything ready for Dillon to come home.

"I think that is everything." I said looking around the room.

I finally moved my office into our room and Dillon now had his own room.

"You know we need to look for a bigger place." Rosalie said.

"Huh?" I said turning looking at her.

"Well, a two bedroom apartment is not ideal for 3 kids." She said smiling at me.

"That is very true." I said hugging her from behind. "They should be here any minute."

"What if I can't…"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I can't take care of him?"

"Rosalie, you are going to do just fine. You will have your mother here with you tomorrow before I leave for work remember."

"But…"

"Stop," I said turning her to face me. "You will be a great mother no matter what and you know it." I said looking at her.

*knock knock*

"That's them." I said leading her out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Come in." I said letting Ai in.

"I know that my aunt was supposed to drop him off but…if I can't see him again I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I understand." I said taking a sleeping Dillon from her arms.

"Now you are getting emotional about never seeing him?" Rosalie said.

"Hey, you may think I don't love him, but he is my son!" Ai yelled.

"No you are not, I am." Rosalie said back.

"Listen to you all high and mighty…just wait, something will happen when Koichi is not here and you will no longer be taking care of him."

"That is enough, both of you."

"Ai, get out."

"But…"

"leave, I still have your cell so I will send you pictures of him but that is it." I said opening the door. "Now leave."

"Fine, but…"

"If you ever come near my family again you can forget about the pictures. If you do truly love Dillon…then leave us alone." I said closing the door in her face.

I walked over to Rosalie and handed her Dillon.

"He has gotten so big." She said hugging him. "It's hard to believe that he is this big."

"I know, but he is almost one now. I am going to go make dinner; you stay here and relax with Dillon." I said walking into the kitchen.

I was stirring the soup I was making when I hear Rosalie talking to Dillon. I looked out over the counter at her sitting on the sofa.

"I am so happy to have you back home Dillon. I know I can't see you but I can bet you are just as cute as before, if not more. I am going to do the best I can to be a good mother to you."

The next moment Dillon smiled at her.

"He is smiling at you." I said.

"He is?"

"Yes he is." I said walking over to her.

"Wait, you heard what I said?"

"I could hear you in the kitchen. I could not help but watch you." I said smiling. "Here, taste this." I said putting the spoon to her lips."

"That is good, something you learned from another magazine?"

"Actually, I made this myself."

"Well it is really good."

"Thanks, it should be ready soon." I said kissing her.

I walked back into the kitchen and finished making dinner.

After we ate dinner we put Dillon in his crib and went to our room.

"What time is my mother coming tomorrow?" She asked.

"I think she said she would be here around 8 just as I am leaving." I said changing into my pajamas.

"Okay." She said looking worried.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to her. "Everything will be ok. Mother is here tomorrow. She will only help you get used to taking care of Dillon. You will do fine." I said kissing her. "Lay down and get some sleep." I said covering her up.

Rosalie's POV

The next morning I woke up to hear Dillon talking.

I got out of bed and made my way to his room.

"Good morning!" I said reaching for him.

I smiled when he was in my arms.

"Let's go wake daddy up." I said carrying him and making my way back to our room.

"Koichi?" I asked after I got back past the doorway.

"I'm right here." He said touching my arm.

"Look who is awake already." I said smiling.

It wasn't even 6 in the morning.

I know that because we have an alarm set for 6.

"Well good morning." He said cheerfully.

"I am going to get him changed." I said walking back into his room.

"I am going to hop in the shower."

"But aren't you…"

"You will be fine." He said as if he had read my mind.

I heard him close the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Ok, shall we go attempt to get changed?" I said asking Dillon.

He giggled as in response to what I asked.

After I got him dressed I say him in his playpen in the living room and went to get dressed.

"Where is Dillon?"

"He is in the playpen so I can get dressed."

"Okay."

*knock Knock*

"That would be mother."

"But it's not 8 yet, is it?"

"No, it is just now getting to 7."

"Okay, I will answer it, you need to finish getting ready." I said making my way to the front door.

"Rosalie, good morning." My mother said.

"Morning, come on in. Thanks, we really appreciate you coming here to help." I said shutting the door.

"Of course, besides…It gives me a chance to get to know my grandson."

"How is dad doing with everything?"

"He is getting there…I think the talk he had with Koichi helped a lot."

I smiled.

"I am going to get dressed, would you mind starting breakfast?"

"No, of course not. Go." She said. I imagine she was shooing me into the bedroom with her free hand.

After the first day with just Dillon and my mom to help I was more confident. I mean I only almost tripped over Dillon twice.

I managed to change him just fine and everything else.

The only thing I think I need help with is the cooking. I still keep losing track of where I am when I am cooking. I almost burned myself like before.

"I'm home." Koichi said walking in.

"Welcome home."

"How was your day?"

"It was not as bad as I thought. I only almost tripped over Dillon a few times. I still need help with cooking though."

"Thank you for your help Mother." Koichi said talking to my mother.

"Of course, I can be here at the same time tomorrow if you still would like that."

"Of course mother, I still need help with going through the kitchen."

"Okay see you then." She said and then I heard the front door shut.


End file.
